Survival Inside The Walls
by AnimeImagination64
Summary: This takes place back in the trainee squads. The 104th trainee squad has to split up into two groups for survival practice in the forest inside the walls of wall rose. They have to stay in the forest for 2 months. At first it's just survival training but then it gets real. They fall in love, get hurt, and get in fights.
1. Introduction

**Heyo! :P It's been long friends XD sorry I haven't been updating my other story I'm just too busy with school lately and I can't think of what to write next XD I hate writers block . Well anyway This is a Fanfic of one of my most favorite anime's in the world! If you guessed Attack On Titan then yes, yes your correct XD This Fanfic is about my Favorite pairings in AOT. BEWARE MOST PAIRINGS ARE YURI AND YAOI! Here are the pairings: **

**Mikaani (Mikasa x Annie)**

**YumiKuri (Yimir x Krista)**

**Springles (Sasha x Connie)**

**JeanMarco (Jean x Marco)**

**Eremin (Eren x Armin)**

**Reiner x Bertold (I don't know their shipping name XD)**

**Well Here you go!**

_**Survival Inside The Walls**_

**MIKASA'S POV**

"Phweeeet!" I woke to the sound of a whistle and immediately my head started pounding from the lack of sleep I had last night. The whistle is a signal for us to wake up. I got out of my bed to get ready for another long day of hell at this training camp. I looked to my side and met a pair of steel, cold, icy blue eyes staring back at me from a couch. Annie and I shared a cabin But, it's not because we wanted to be in the same cabin but, it's because on the first day at the training camps the first room you walked in, you stay in that room unless there are already four people there since that is the maximum per cabin. I walked in to a room and Annie was there before me. So we ended up in the same room but, we're the only two in this cabin. Sasha, Yimir, and Krista are in one cabin together as well. I shook the thought off and went to the bathroom to change. When I got back I noticed that Annie closed the book and got up and followed me out of the cabin to the "Cafeteria". Was she waiting for me? I thought but then avoided that thought and met Armin and Eren and we grabbed a tray of food and sat at our usual table. Annie sat at a table in the corner next to Jean, Marco, Bertold, and Reiner.

"I can't wait for training today. I wonder what we are going to do. Well whatever it is I'll do whatever I can do to be worthy enough to kill all the titans" Eren said proudly and determined bringing me back to reality away from my train of thought. Eren's determination and pride are one of the many good and bad points that he has.

"I have a bad feeling of the training today..." Armin said a little uncomfortable.

"I'm having the same feeling Armin" Said Sasha from the table in front of us she apparently was interested in what she heard so she said her thoughts. She turned back to her table and started gobbling down her food again. Well now we all felt a little nervous I could sense the pressure at our table. When Sasha said something it usually came out right. Armin gave that shoot me now look. and Eren tried to hide his hell no look. A knot started to form in my stomach by the tension in the air.

"Whatever it is I will protect Eren." I said plainly.

"Mikasa! I told you already I don't want you to baby me! If I can't handle some simple training how am I going to kill all the titans!" Eren shouted looking very annoyed with me I sighed.

_He will never understand._

"E-Eren, Mikasa is just trying to..." Before Armin could finish what he was trying to say I sighed again getting up to put my tray away then I walked out of the food cabin not saying another word to the boys.

_He doesn't ask._

**ANNIE'S POV**

I was sitting a seat away from Reiner who was apparently talking to me or trying to but I was too busy lost in thought to pay any attention to whatever he had to say. I sighed then out of the corner of my eye I saw a tint of raven black hair pass by. It caught my attention so I followed her. Reiner and the guys at the table I was at didn't notice once that I was leaving. On my way out I noticed that no one knew she left besides Armin, Eren, and I. I pushed that thought away and walked out the door. I walked a bit further outside and there she was. The raven haired beast known as Mikasa was sitting under a tree apparently lost on thought. All of a sudden a knot formed in my stomach and I was thinking that maybe I should not have followed her and should have stayed where I was inside the food cabin. But, It's too late to turn back now we were about 10ft away from each other. Why did I come out and followed her anyway? I thought. I walked towards her without even realizing it and stopped once we were a good 5ft away.

"Mikasa..." I said and our eyes met. Her brown eyes met my blue ones. We stared at each other for a good long minute. Mikasa opened her mouth about to say something until she was cut off by the sound of a whistle that signalled for us to meet at the training grounds. I hurriedly walked off to the training grounds feeling a bit awkward. But, now I keep wondering what she was about to say . Oh well it was probably just a what are you doing here? question she thought but, something in her mind kept saying that in wasn't.

**So? what do you think so far? :) Hopefully ill update more often now I had no homework today so I made a new story! :) well please comment what you think! :) **


	2. Survival

_**HEY GUYS! :) It's been a while see? see? I told you I would actually update this story XD I wasn't lying no worries :3 Well this is probably the millionth time I've said this but I haven't updated really quickly because of school as you know XD Well for some reason I love the aspect and idea of this story so I promise there will be updates hopefully :) well enough chit-chat XD here's chapter 2 of Survival Inside the Walls. *WARNING I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OC'S IN THIS STORY***_

**ARMIN'S POV**

I walked to the training grounds with Eren feeling concerned for Mikasa. I noticed that Mikasa and Annie were the very first ones out there. I went and stood next to Mikasa with Eren at my side and Annie at Mikasa's other side. I saw her follow Mikasa out of the door. What happened? I thought but decided not to think about it much but it was bothering me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I looked over to my side and noticed that it was bothering Eren as well. He looked cute that way. I turned my head straight quickly shaking that thought out of my head with a slight blush on my face. I noticed that the other trainees were coming now. I saw Reiner walk next to the other side of Annie along with Bertold at his other side. Reiner and Bertold are always together. I smiled watching them. "Annie you left when I was telling you something," Reiner frowned, "where were you?" asked Reiner looking confused at Annie. I saw Annie glance at Mikasa. "That's none of your business" stated Annie Plainly. Slowly all of the other trainees came and filled up in lines. I turned and looked at Eren who was at my side with a determined look in his eyes. I quickly turned my head facing straight.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Commander Keith came in with the same expressionless face he always had. Sasha and Connie stood up a bit straighter. Keith glared at them all "All right you smelly bags of pig fart listen up because I'm not repeating myself!" He shouted. Everyone saluted the commander. All the trainees looked nervous or almost all. "I have some very important news for you all! Now I want all of you to listen and not take this too lightly!" He yelled like how he always does. Annie rolled her eyes looking bored as usual. _Nothing interesting ever happens here_ she thought. "You all will have to split into groups and have to go threw survival training!" If you looked closely you could see the slight smirk on Annie's face. _Well this should be interesting_ she thought. Some of the trainees tensed when they heard the work_ survival_ one of them was Armin. You could even see the fear in his eyes. "Survival? What kind of training is that?! What are we going to survive against titans or something?!" Laughed Shuurai. Commander Keith walked over to shuurai a kid who doesn't know when to shut his trap. "well then buck teeth would you rather survive my fist against your face!" He screamed at Shuurai. Commander Keith picked him up by the head and started squeezing his head so hard that Shuurai's head appeared to look like it was about to explode. Commander Keith dropped Shuurai on the ground and walked in front of everyone. "Now as I was saying you guys are going to have to do survival training so when your out in battle and you split up with your comrades you will know what to do. It's going to be survival inside the walls. You guys have to split up into groups of 6 but, I will be the one to split you guys up so you will learn how to work with everyone including the one's you dislike." Jean swallowed hard and looked at the back of Eren's head. He sneared. "Now... I will call out the groups," He stated loudly. Most people looked nervous. "Group 1 will be Mikasa Ackerman, Ymir, Connie Springer, Bertold Hoover, Reiner Braun, and Annie Leonhardt." Mikasa turned to look at Annie. Annie could feel Mikasa stare at her. Mikasa looked confused that Eren and Armin aren't in her group. "Group 2 will be Jean Kiristien, Marco Bodt, Krista Reiss, Sasha Braus, Eren Jeagar, and Armin Arlert." "what?!" Mikasa whisper-yelled under her breath. She looked over to Armin and Eren. While Commander Keith was announcing all the other groups Mikasa was lost in thought panicking. "Now here's the thing You will be in the forest of wall rose for 2 months each group will get flashlights for each person in the group, signal flares, a weeks supply of food, and you will be able to use your 3d maneuver gears." _A weeks supply of food only?! How am I going to survive?! He wants to kill us before we even fight titans! At least It's in a forest that's where I grew up it shouldn't be THAT bad...right?_ Though Sasha panicking. "You guys will also have to choose you group leaders. There has to be 2. One main and One assistant. Now get with your groups you little pieces of cow manure and discuss your leaders! We will begin tomorrow afternoon!" Screamed Commander Keith.

_**Well what do you think of chapter 2 is it good? :3 I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I will be updating more often see you all next time! ^-^**_


	3. Groups, Leaders, and Humiliation

**I feel like a liar XD I said I would update faster but I didn't oops... XD forgive me? XD well anyway here is chapter three of Survival Inside The Walls.**

**Survival Inside The Walls Chapter 3**

**JEAN'S POV**

I walked over to my group I knew I was going to end up in the same group as Eren. I scoffed. He disgusts me I thought. Well, at least I was in the same group as my best friend Marco. I sighed as the rest of my group came and met up with me.

"so... who's going to be our leader?" Sasha asked while eating a probably stolen potato like always.

"I think jean should be our leader" Marco said. "He makes a really good leader since he can... understand us" Marco smiled at me. Marco had such a cute smile I thought and blushed a really light shade of pink. Hopefully, no one noticed.

"Naw, Jean might lead us straight into a trap we can't trust him." Eren said glaring at me.

"what?!" I growled of course Eren would say something like that!

"You're the one we can't trust! you're the one who wants to DIE in a mouth of a titan than protect himself to see the people he loves happy! your just a suicidal bastard!" I growled my eyes growing with anger.

"huh?! I am doing something good! At least I'm not scared of dying and im avenging my-"

"guys please!" Armin shouted looking worried.

"it's not the time to fight! Eren..." Armin grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye the same way Mikasa did last time. I growled why did everyone love Jaegar so much?!

"we don't have time for fighting so please, please avoid it!" Armin said to all of us. well, he WAS right we didn't have much time we got to get this over with. Eren and I glared at each other for 2 whole minutes before anyone said a thing.

"Why don't we take a vote and see who wants Eren or Jean as our leaders." sasha said. "who votes for Eren?" Eren was the only one who raised his hand.

"what?! c'mon guys! your seriously choosing HIM over ME?!" Eren yelled clearly jealous.

"Armin?!" Eren looked at him pleadingly.

"Sorry Eren, But Jean isn't to focused on killing we probably have a better chance on surviving with him as our leader..." Armin looked away. Eren glared at me deadly. I smirked at him.

"Well... now that THAT'S settled we need an assistant leader... Jean, since your our leader you decide who should be our assistant leader." Marco stated determined that I will choose well. I nodded.

"we need an assistant leader who is smart, smarter than the rest of us..." everyone stared at me motioning me to continue.

"I think that Armin is the perfect guy... After all his strength is his knowledge and no one can make up a plan faster and better than Armin so? What do you say?" I smile at him.

"M-me?! You really think I would make a good leader alongside you?!" Armin asked.

"Yeah, I've never been more sure in my life" I said proudly. Armin smiled.

"Then hell yeah I'm in!" Armin shouted.

"Now all we have to do is come up with a plan to survive" Armin said. As we started planning I smirked I'm going make it in the military police I swear it! No matter what!

**ANNIE'S POV**

I met up with my group feeling nervous ARGH! what the _HELL_ is going to happen?! I thought. Why? oh _WHY_ did _I_ have to be in the same group as Ackerman?! Why couldn't Minna at least be in the same group as me?! she's the only person I actually like in this hell camp! Once we all gathered I scowled.

"All right lets get this over with." I stated clearly annoyed to be in this group. Even if I WAS nervous I wasn't planning on letting anybody know. Especially ACKERMAN.

"Ok then, Who should be our group leader?" Ymir asked and frowned probably since she wasn't in the same group as Christa and in Reiner's group instead. That thought made me snicker.

"why don't we all take a vote?!" Bertoldt asked. Wow someone is actually EXCITED for this.

"You mean you guys, not WE I'm not taking any votes. My opinion doesn't matter." I stated with a bored expression. They all turned to face me.

"You think that but to me it does..I mean like we need every vote we can get for it to be accurate that's all." Mikasa said and looked away. What? Is she implying something? I thought. That doesn't make sense at all, You don't need every vote. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need every vote Ackerman." I stated and glared. Mikasa sighed.

"Can you just not be so stubborn for once?" Mikasa asked clearly annoyed. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll do your vote" I said glaring at them all though a softer glare for Mikasa. Then I smirked lightly with a plan crawling it's way into my mind. Reiner started saying "who votes for who's" once it was all over Connie pointed something out.

"um.. Annie?" Connie asked.

"Huh? What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You said you would vote but you never did." Connie said a bit nervously.

"Yah I did, You guys never said I couldn't vote for no one." I stated like it was obvious and let a smirk crawl its way onto my lips.

"I think that none of us are fit for leader so I voted for none." I said. Of course that wasn't true but hey I needed to say something right? Mikasa stared at me curiously, Like she was thinking about something. My cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. But, I already knew no one saw it. Well, everyone but Mikasa who smirked clearly enjoying herself. I looked away from them all, arms still crossed. Everyone frowned at what I just did everyone but the smirking mikasa of course. I smirked wider. I'm going to make this hell for all of you. I thought.

"Well, now that that's settled... Mikasa All of us voted for you...well, almost all of us." Bertold glanced at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Which makes you our leader." Bertold finished off. Ymir grinned And gave mikasa a high five while Mikasa gave a wide smile. Hell that smile was cute I blushed a bit. All of a sudden Reiner leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I know you would do much more than just a high five to mikasa." Reiner smirked and winked at me. My face was probably as red as Mikasa's scarf.

"Hey.. Annie are you ok?" Connie asked me. Oh god was my face seriously THAT RED?! I gave Reiner a death glare that made him gulp and back away. Does he know about my feelings for Mikasa?! My mind started going wild. No it wasn't possible only minna knew. Did she...? No she wouldn't. I know she wouldn't besides she doesn't even talk to Reiner why would she tell him? My pulse started rising quickly. I'll have to speak to him later. Now do you see why I didn't want to be in the same group as Ackerman?! Mikasa tilted her head and looked at me worriedly. I almost felt my heart stop, It was so cute. I started walking back till I bumped against a tree my face getting even redder. I cleared my throat.

"Nothings wrong I'm just... feeling a bit sick..." I glared at all of them especially at Reiner who backed up even more than before. My face started turning to it's normal color again.

"W-well since mikasa" I coughed while Reiner smirked.

"Is our c-captain" Reiner smirk widened as I glared harder clearly struggling to finish my sentence. Just when I was about to start speaking Reiner decided to help instead of just watch.

"I think Annie is TRYING to say that since Mikasa is our lovely captain She gets to choose who is the assistant captain." I glared at Reiner so hard as if I was trying to melt him. Reiner flinched.

"Well ok then our assistant leader needs to be someone we all can depend on and trust... Reiner I think your that guy." Mikasa smiled.

"I'm Honored Captain" Reiner smiled widely.

"Alright we got our team so lets now come up with a plan" Mikasa said. as we all nodded. This was going to be a LONG 2 months I sighed.


End file.
